halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meat and Taters/Teedle the Crackhead Grunt
Teedle the Crackhead Grunt I'm Meat and Taters with my friend CaptainNate. We are proud to present to you Teedle the Crackhead Grunt. Please enjoy! ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 01:42, 8 January 2009 (UTC) * Nate the Hater Uhhh...not to rain on your parade... (no, really) But this has NOTHING to do with Halo Fanon. There is a Wiki, just for Halo Humor, called Gruntipedia. Its here: http://unhalo.wikia.com/ . SPARTAN-118 :They don't allow fanon. Only halopedia-style articles. Besides, it's nice to bring my comedy to you guys. Please enjoy it instead of controdicting it... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:30, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Once again, i agree with 118. Why don't you stop copying things from Grunrtipedia, just because they rejected you and your fanon. :You know what? Quit putting crap all over my articles' talk pages. If you don't like them, then go to SPARTAN-118's talk page and complain about my work there; but not here because I don't like your attitude. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 01:54, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :Maybe make an article using your usernamespace if it has nothing to do with Halo fanon.5ub7ank(7alk) 11:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ...of coarse... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 01:54, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Dude, enough of the hostility. Whatever happened between you an ONI just put it behind you and stop complaining. What they're saying is true, though. Someone may mark this as NCF, more than likely due to some of the things in the article. Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer 02:13, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :Seriously people, get a sense of humor and cut it out with the whole serious thing. I don't do serious >:). [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:24, 9 January 2009 (UTC) *I don't agree with that comment, because I put up with enought crap from n00bs (and strain to keep my talk page n00b and crap free). :P But seriously, All I said was that Halo Fanon is for Halo Fanon, that is Canoncal. And Gruntipedia WILL take it. Just look at the Prophet Of Haters (too lazy to put link XD)or Yayap the Grunt. SPARTAN-118 :Bro, I made the Prophet of Haters over there, and the only reason they kept it was because it was only half-fanon. Trust me, the administrators over there have and will rip my head off for posting fanon. Yayap on the other hand was kept because: one, an administrator made it and two, it was made before the administrators purged the wikia of fanon. If you don't beleive me, talk to H3. He's an administrator over there and he started the fanon purge. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:18, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Not funny...it hurt to read this, plz delete Get a sense of humor, unless you're just someone who is hard to make laugh. If that's the case, then I suggest you see a doctor, oh no wait, a pediatrician because you are not a man yet. It almost hurt to do that...almost... P.S. What the hell is that pic!? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 19:45, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Inventive, I'm not a man, but wait a minute, I need humour to be a man? Wow the logic, it's overwhelmingly thought-provoking. I guess according to this logic of yours all the 6 year olds on Halopedia who write Pie and Chuck Norris as the answer to every poll are men of the manliest man sized Multiple Y chromosomed proportion, I mean their "humour" is overflowing, did they inspire you to write this? I'd quote where the article went wrong, but then we'd have the whole lot of it over here (Please use comedy, you know the stuff that makes you laugh if you do end up trying to fix this up), you said haters can post here, I sure hate this. RE:PS http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=atUmmGV33XE :I'll give you this: you're smarter than a lot of the other people that I have to deal with. Don't insult our work because apparently you're one of the few people who don't find humour in this. If you don't like it, then go somewhere else so I don't have to deal with you. It's that simple: if you're a hater, get the hell out of my sight. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 21:37, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::The reason I'm smarter than the people you deal with is because they're the pre-pubescants that would find it funny, it's simple, you don't want haters move it to a place that has more kids that might appreciate it. Thanks :D For Those of You Who Have a Sense of Humor, Tell Me What You Think Below. If You're a Hater, Post Above and Complain to me. Oh god, that picture made me laugh XD (The one of the grunt at the end) -- Sgt.johnson 02:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah the pictures are hilarious! How do you make them? I'm a Hater. :( Is that a Sin? :P SPARTAN-118 Yes you are a hater and yes that is a crime against god lol. Seeing that you're a hater, post your comments above next time... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] :Don't you tell him where to post, he can do it anywhere he damn wants to. You just do this to piss me off huh? Make someone angry somewhere else because I don't have the time. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 19:57, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Humour There's a reason this template was made, guys. I don't see any of you shitting on the Knave-class Super Ship, even though it too is a humor-intended article. Leave it be. It's funneh as hell, just read, laugh and move on. Announcement '''People who actually want to tell me what they thought, I want you to post down here because it's easier for me to tell you from the haters above. If you want to whine and hate, post above so that I can tell you off and we can move on.' ''Meat'' ''Taters...'' 20:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC)